New To Magic
by Mystique6
Summary: Three best friends find themselves sucked into Fairy Tail. Adventure and romance ensue.
1. Sucked Into Fairy Tail

New To Magic

Author's note: Hey guys. This is just a story that popped into my head. I will warn you right now that it will not be updated regularly, because my life is hectic and this story doesn't fit into my writing schedule so it won't get done consistently. That being said please read and enjoy. Please review. This is also a little more interactive than my other stories. If you would like to see the characters do or participate in something let me know in the review. If I deem it as something the character would do I'll add it in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the writer and creator of the anime show and manga. I also borrow some elements from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also own nothing from that show.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys hurry up!" Aurelia called sitting down on the chair she'd dragged in from the kitchenette.<p>

"Aurelia, you do realize you're in my room and we're using my laptop, right?" Kailani asked. "Patience."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like me," Aurelia replied.

"Kailani rolled her eyes. "Haleigha, hurry up!" she yelled sitting next to Aurelia and fiddling with her laptop.

"I'm coming," Haleigha grumbled shuffling into the room and closing the door behind her. No sooner had she sat down when scratching on the door began.

"Sounds like Bones wants to watch too," Aurelia cooed as she got up and opened the door letting a Jack Russell Terrier run into the room. Aurelia scooped him up and sat him on her lap as she sat back down.

"I can't believe you let her get a dog," Haleigha said to Kailani.

"I didn't **let **her get a dog," Kailani replied. "She brought him home from the shelter she donated to." Both girls shot accusatory looks at Aurelia.

"I couldn't help it!" Aurelia exclaimed. "The second I walked into the back where they keep the dogs he ran up to the gate to see me. He chose me."

"You know you're not allowed to have him," Haleigha stated. "You're going to get in trouble."

"Not if we don't get caught," Aurelia argued.

"His barking should give you away," Haleigha pointed out.

"I'll blame it on the TV," Aurelia said. "And that's why everyone has to text before coming up now, anyway."

"We've got the dog trained to hide on command, Hel," Kailani cut in.

"Whatever," Hel replied. "Let's just watch some _Fairy Tail_."

"Okay," Kailani agreed clicking on the play button. But instead of the show starting a pop-up filled the screen. "Hmm. That's new."

"What does it say?" Aurelia asked.

"Kailani squinted at the screen. "Would you like a more interactive version of _Fairy Tail?" _she read.

"Interactive?" Hel questioned.

"Don't ask me. I've never seen this before," Kailani replied.

"Press yes," Aurelia ordered.

"Relia, I don't think that's the best idea," Kailani said.

"Oh c'mon it's Netflix! It's not like we're on some strange site," Aurelia urged.

"Fine," Kailani sighed clicking on the okay button. The second she did though, the images on the screen began to swirl.

"Way to go, Aurelia," Haleigha spat. "You broke Lani's laptop."

"Well how was I supposed to know that was going to happen?!" Aurelia cried.

"Let's not fight guys," Kailani butted in. "I'm just going to try shutting down the laptop." She reached forward to press the power button but gasped when her right arm got sucked to the shoulder into the screen.

"Lani!" Aurelia shouted.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Haleigha yelled.

"I don't know! Who cares?! Pull me out!" Lani pleaded. "Aurelia and Haleigha moved to grab a hold of her when the rest of their friend got sucked into the screen. The two girls stared in horror at each other before the swirling on the screen went berserk and a vortex began sucking everything, including the two girls, in. Screaming, they held onto each other as they whirled around before landing hard on cobblestoned ground.

"Where are we?" Haleigha moaned pushing herself up off the ground.

"Never mind that. We have to find Lani," Aurelia cried pushing Bones, who had been licking her face, away so she could stand up.

"You don't have to find me. I'm right here," Kailani's voice sounded out from behind them. Both girls' heads whipped around.

"Whoa, Kailani, have you seen yourself?!" Aurelia cried.

Kailani suddenly looked nervous. "No. Why?" she asked.

"See for yourself," Haleigha replied handing her a pocket mirror. Kailani gasped at her image in the mirror. Her dark hair was now a shimmery silver, and short, only just past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were now an icy blue. She groaned.

"Silver hair? Why couldn't I have a normal hair color?" she sighed in annoyance.

"That's not the only thing that's changed," Aurelia stated. "You're clothes are pretty slutty. At least for you anyway." Kailani glanced down at her attire. It was pretty different from her usual style. The teal tank top was frilly before cutting off to reveal tan short shorts. Her knee high black boots had teal laces accentuating them. She glanced back towards Aurelia to reply and blinked in surprise.

"Aurelia, you're wearing clothes!" she exclaimed.

Aurelia shot her a confused look. "I'm sorry. I was out of bubble wrap," she replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm wearing clothes!"

"No, I mean you're completely covered," Kailani said.

"Not to mention you're blonde now," Haleigha added.

"What?!" Aurelia cried snatching the mirror off Lani. Sure enough her reflection revealed a blonde girl, whose hair extended past her butt, with bright green eyes staring back at her. Mouth opened in shock she glanced down at her clothes. Kailani was right. She could see that she was wearing a frayed white dress beneath a frilly black cloak. "Oh I love the boots!" She smiled at the red knee high boots.

"Assuming all our appearances have changed," Haleigha began, a look of dread creeping on her face, "what's the damage?"

Aurelia and Kailani shared a glance. "You're not going to be happy," Aurelia said passing her friend the mirror.

Haleigha stared at the short, spiky red hair, greenish-brown eyes rounded in horror. "My hair!" she wailed tossing the mirror away from her. Bones dodged out of the way before it smashed into pieces on the ground. "I can't believe it! My hair!"

"It's not that bad. You look fine," Kailani said comfortingly.

"You'll get used to it, and hey!" Aurelia suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Haleigha and Kailani asked.

"I have boobs now! Look!" Aurelia cried pulling open her cloak.

"Whoa!" Kailani gasped quickly pulling the cloak back over Aurelia's chest. "We can see that without the peek show."

"Sorry," Aurelia replied snapping the clasp of her cloak back in place. "It's just nice to no longer belong to the itty bitty titty committee anymore."

"I can't believe this! My hair!" Haleigha continued to grumble.

"Hel, relax. Hair can grow," Kailani said reasonably. "Just pick one thing you do like about your new appearance."

Haleigha glanced down at her blue tank-top and boots. "I like my armor," she said flexing her arms to make her black armor look even more badass.

"See? It's not all bad," Kailani pointed out. "Now, we really need to figure out where we are."

"How are we gonna do that?" Aurelia whined.

"Uh, I think I know. Hey guys…" Haleigha called them to attention. The three watched as a familiar boy with pink hair wearing a vest walked towards them with a blue cat as his companion.

"It that…" Aurelia began. "That's impossible!"

"But that is him," Kailani gasped. "That's Natsu! And Happy's with him."

"We're in _Fairy Tail,"_ Haleigha stated.


	2. I Can Lava Bend!

Author's note: You guys get a second chapter with the first because I did not originally plan to put this story up on this site since I'm so far behind on my others. Please do not expect this to happen regularly. Thank you for reading and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the writer and creator of the anime show and manga. I also borrow some elements from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also own nothing from that show.

* * *

><p>"But how? That's impossible!" Kailani cried.<p>

"You pressed okay for the interactive version," Haleigha replied. "This must be what it meant."

"That still doesn't make any sense!" Aurelia exclaimed. "Since when…" Suddenly a low growl cut her off. All three girls turned to glance at Bones. His hackles were raised and he was staring right…at…Happy.

"Oh no," Haleigha groaned just as Bones bee-lined for the blue cat.

"No Bones! No! Happy run!" Aurelia shouted. The blue cat looked towards the girls in surprise and then froze as he saw the dog running straight for him. "Happy fly!"

"Ahh! Natsu!" Happy cried taking flight and heading back in the direction he'd come from. Bones stayed on his tail. Natsu ran after them.

"Hey! No one gets to eat my friend!" he shouted.

Aurelia quickly caught up to him. "Bones, stop! Happy isn't your dinner!" she cried, but the small dog paid her no mind as it jumped into the air attempting to grab hold of the blue exceed's tail.

"Natsu!" Happy cried again.

"I'm coming, Happy! Iron fist of the fire drag…" Natsu cried before landing hard in a bush at the side of the road.

"Don't even think about using any fire dragon slaying magic on my dog!" Aurelia snapped as she ran past him. Natsu stared after her for a moment before jumping up and hurrying to catch up. The two ran after the dog and cat until they finally burst through the door of a large building.

"Someone grab that dog!" Natsu shouted.

"I've got him," a ridiculously tall man with shocking white hair who Aurelia recognized as Elfman declared standing up. But Bones easily dodged him, turning right into Aurelia.

"Gotcha!" she panted picking up the struggling dog until he exhausted himself and relaxed panting in her arms. "Good dog."

"Good dog?!" Natsu cried. "He just tried to eat Happy!" The blue exceed peeked out from behind Natsu's legs.

"Aye," he mewled.

"He's a dog," Aurelia said defensively. "Dogs chase cats. He couldn't help it."

"He's a monster is what he is!" Natsu declared.

"No he's not! You take that back!" Aurelia yelled.

As the two continued to fight Kailani and Haleigha barged through the door gasping for breath. Haleigha glanced around as she caught her breath. "Lani," she panted placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "we're in Fairy Tail's guildhall." Kailani looked around at the scene before her. The members of Fairy Tail were gathered around the building watching Natsu and Aurelia's screaming match in the middle of the room. Lucy, Gray, and Erza were watching from a table behind Natsu. Levy, her teammates, Jet and Droy, and Lisanna were staring shocked from a table behind Aurelia. Macao, Cana, and Mirajane looked on from the bar. Elfman and Gajeel watched warily from separate corners. Kailani could even see Laxus watching from the second floor.

"Your monster dog shouldn't be allowed!" Natsu's voice ringing through the guild brought Kailani back into focus.

She hurried to step between the two hotheads. "Enough!" she said firmly, turning towards Natsu. "It's not Aurelia's fault her dog chased your friend." She then turned to Aurelia. "And you should be more sympathetic to Natsu's feelings. Happy is a friend to him, not a pet. Now both of you quit fighting and apologize."

Natsu and Aurelia glanced skeptically at each other. Natsu sighed. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. "You did stop him, anyway."

"I'm sorry too," Aurelia replied, her posture relaxing. "I'll keep a better watch on him from now on. Besides, I don't want him to hurt your friend. Happy's adorable." The blue cat blushed and stepped out from behind Natsu.

"I like her," Happy said.

"I think introductions are in order," Erza declared standing up.

"Oh we already know who all of you are," Aurelia said. "You're all wizards that belong to the Fairy Tail Guild. You're Erza. The people at your table are Gray and Lucy. The boy I was just talking to is Natsu. I know the rest of you too. I'm Aurelia. My friend with the silver hair is Kailani. My other friend is Haleigha."

"What? How do you know us?" Erza asked alarmed.

Aurelia shrugged. "In the world we're from you're all part of a TV show," she answered.

"Aurelia!" Kailani and Haleigha scolded.

"What? Telling them the truth is so much easier than lying," Aurelia replied unconcerned.

"We're not unfamiliar with the idea of different worlds," Gray cut in. "Although, it's kind of creepy that you watch our lives."

"We didn't know you were actually real," Kailani hurried to explain. "We thought this was all fiction."

"Then how did you get here?" Lucy asked.

The three girls glanced at each other. "Honestly," Haleigha sighed, "we have no clue. We accidentally activated some vortex and got sucked in here."

"A vortex huh?" Gray replied. "So you're wizards?"

"What?!" the three girls exclaimed.

"No we're not…" Aurelia began to explain, but Erza interrupted her.

"Then you must be here to join the guild," Erza stated. "You'll need to talk with the master. Where is Master Makarov?"

"Where else?" Macao said from where he sat at the bar. "He's out at the pool."

"That's Master for you," Mirajane giggled.

"Yes, well then please follow me you three," Erza ordered.

"But we're not wizards!" Aurelia cried. Erza, however, did not seem to hear her and kept walking.

"I guess we're following her," Hel said.

"We'll explain to Makarov that we're not wizards when we meet him," Kailani said.

"No dawdling you three!" Erza scolded. The three jumped and quickly scurried after her until they reached the guild's pool. Master Makarov was lounging on a raft in the middle of the pool. "Master, three wizards have come to join our guild!"

"Three wizards, eh?" Makarov said glancing over at them. "Hmm. Could the interview wait until tomorrow?"

"Master, they've traveled a long way to get here," Erza replied sternly. "From a different world to be exact."

"Different world?" Makarov questioned before sighing. "Alright, just give me a minute." He paddled the raft over to the side of the pool and climbed out. "I'm Master Makarov. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you," Kailani greeted.

"So you're wizards from a different world, eh?" Makarov questioned.

"Well actually," Aurelia tried to explain, but once again was cut off by Erza.

"Yes, they opened a vortex to get here," the red headed warrior said.

"Not on purpose!" Kailani exclaimed.

"Oh not to worry about that, my dear," Makarov assured her. "Every wizard makes a mistake at times."

"But we're not wizards!" Aurelia blurted out.

"Well, you must be. Only wizards could create a vortex," Makarov replied.

"But, we have no idea how we did that," Haleigha cried. "Look, we're just every day, ordinary people."

"You might feel like that, but I bet you're more powerful than you believe," Makarov said.

"That's nice and all but…"

"We're telling you we don't have any powers!" Aurelia shouted waving her arms for emphasis only for a large blob of lava to come spewing out.

"Aurelia?" Kailani and Haleigha questioned. Aurelia was staring down at her hands in shock. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and waved it again. Once again lava erupted from her hand.

"No way! I can lava bend!" Aurelia cried excitedly before running off around the pool and shooting lava everywhere.

"What? No fair!" Haleigha cried. "How come she gets powers but I don't!" Haleigha stomped her foot and then was immediately surrounded in a wreath of flames. Startled she jumped into the pool to douse the flames. She was smiling as she resurfaced. "Cool! I can fire bend."

"Fire bend? Lava bend?" Makarov questioned. "You mean you have magic that controls the elements."

"Well not magic exactly," Kailani began to explain, but sighed in defeat. "Yeah, they have magic that controls the elements." Aurelia was right. Simplicity was best in some situations.

"Well what about you?" Erza asked. "What can you do?" Kailani lifted her hand and waved it in the same way Aurelia did. Nothing happened.

"I guess I don't have any powers," Kailani replied feeling slightly jealous that she was the only one that didn't have any powers.

"Cheer up Lani," Haleigha said using her flames to dry off. "I bet you'll gain your power later."

"Yeah maybe…" Kailani sighed and then frowned when Aurelia, who was still spewing lava everywhere, bumped into her. "Aurelia, stop with the lava bending!" She raised her hand to grab hold of her friend and was shocked as the pool water raised with it spraying over everyone in a wave, effectively ending Aurelia's destruction and cooling the lava.

Aurelia blinked in surprise before pouting. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun," she whined.

"I guess you found your power sooner rather than later," Makarov chuckled. "The three of you are welcome to join Fairy Tail. If you decide you would like to join please consult Mirajane. She's in charge of the guild mark."

"Thank you," Kailani said. "We'll definitely think about it. Right, now we need to find a place to stay the night."

"If you can't find a place the guild hall does have rooms," Erza replied.

"We'll remember that," Hel said.

"Thank you for all your help," Kailani smiled. "C'mon Aurelia, and please don't destroy anything else."

"I only melted a few chairs!" Aurelia replied following her two friends out of the guildhall. "So what's the plan?"

"To head into Magnolia and find a place to stay," Kailani said.

"How? We don't have any money," Haleigha questioned as they retraced the path from which they came from.

Kailani groaned. "Ugh! I hadn't thought of that," she sighed. "I guess we'll have to go back and stay at the guildhall."

"What's all that junk up ahead?" Aurelia asked.

"What?" Kailani snapped.

"All that stuff by the side of the road," Aurelia replied walking towards it.

"Aurelia, it's probably just someone else's garbage. Leave it alone," Haleigha said.

Aurelia ignored her and continued to move forward. "It's not garbage!" she called over her shoulder. "It's Lani's stuff!"

"What?" Lani cried and she and Haleigha hurried towards Aurelia.

"Yeah, your laptop's here, your backpack and purse, even your body pillow," Aurelia replied picking up the white pillow and hugging it.

"Aurelia, you have your own pillow now," Kailani pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's at home," Aurelia replied but gave the pillow back to her friend.

"Well, it's good that we have the laptop, but I fail to see how the rest of it is useful," Haleigha grumbled. "It doesn't solve the fact that we can't afford any food or a place to stay."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Aurelia replied searching through Kailani's wallet.

"Aurelia, don't go through my wallet!" Kailani cried attempting to snatch it off her friend, but Aurelia just dodged her.

"There's quite a bit of money in here," Aurelia said. "And not American money. This is jewels."

"Do you think it's enough to pay for a hotel room?" Haleigha asked.

"I'd say so, but I don't think we're going to need to worry about that," Aurelia answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kailani snapped finally managing to snatch her wallet back.

Aurelia held up a key and a piece of paper. "I found these inside Lani's wallet," she explained. "The note contains an address. I bet it's to a house."

"A house?" Haleigha questioned.

"Why on earth would we have keys to a house?" Kailani wailed.

"You think I know?" Aurelia replied. "Look, I'm just going with the flow here. Nothing makes sense so I'm not looking for an answer."

"But doesn't all this bother you?" Haleigha asked.

"Of course, but we can't do anything about it right now so let's just take care of the essentials," Aurelia said. "We have money. Let's find a place to eat, and then after we should buy some clothes."

"Clothes? We don't even know how long we're going to be here," Kailani said.

"No, but I'm not wearing the same clothes every day until we do find a way back home," Aurelia stated. "While we're in town we can ask someone for directions to that address." And with that said she continued on her way towards Magnolia.

"I guess we're following her," Haleigha muttered.

"If it were anyone else," Kailani sighed, but smiled fondly after her friend. "She's right. We can't answer our questions right now. We just need to take things one step at a time."


	3. Want to Go On a Mission?

Author's note: Well here's chapter three. It's up a little later than I expected, but I got it up. Just a warning, Christmas break is almost over for me so updating this fanfic will slow down. Sorry, but my studies come first. I hope you enjoy and please review. I will try and update as often as I can, but I make no promises on when the next chapter will get done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator and writer of the anime show and manga.

* * *

><p>Aurelia sat on the end of her bed tying up the laces of her black boots before hopping up and doing a slow 360 in front of her full length mirror. Smiling in satisfaction, she closed the door to her closet which the mirror was attached to and glanced around her room. She had won the master bedroom in a game of rock paper scissors. She had painted one wall a royal purple to match her queen size bed set. The cubby under the window seat was filled with books she had bought at the bookshop in Magnolia. She loved her new space. It was a nice change from her college dorm room anyway.<p>

She left her room then and headed into the kitchen at the center of the house. She walked past Haleigha, who was staring intently at Kailani's laptop, and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. She took a bite as she turned around and smiled when she saw Lani enter the room. "Hey," she greeted gulping down the apple.

"Morning," Kailani said throwing her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing what seemed to be her favorite new outfit, a blue tank-top and tan shorts, again.

"You really wanna wear those tan shorts again?" Aurelia asked.

Kailani frowned and looked down at her shorts. "They're not tan," she replied. "They're off-white."

"They're tan," Aurelia snorted.

"No they're not," Kailani said exasperated. "They're off-white."

"What are you color blind?" Aurelia cried. "They are so tan."

"They're…"

"Oh my God!" Haleigha snapped. "Who fucking cares? Just let it go!"

Aurelia and Kailani both raised their eyebrows and shot each other looks. "Hey Haleigha," Aurelia said. "How long have you been on that laptop?"

"Since I woke up this morning," Haleigha replied shortly, clicking something on the screen.

"And when did you wake up?" Kailani asked.

"Did you even go to bed?" Aurelia questioned. "Because you were still up when I hit the sack at three."

"Haleigha," Kailani scolded crossing her arms.

Haleigha sighed. "I went to bed," she replied.

"When?" Kailani asked sternly.

"At four," Haleigha said not even looking away from the computer screen.

"And what time did you wake up?" Kailani continued her interrogation.

"At six," Haleigha sighed finally turning around to face them. "Why are you bothering me? What's it to you what time I go to bed?"

"Because you've been obsessing over this laptop for a week," Aurelia replied.

"Well excuse me for wanting to go home," Haleigha replied hotly. "Okay, in case you forgot we don't belong here."

"We haven't forgotten," Kailani said.

"Yeah Hel," Aurelia agreed. "We all want to go home."

"Oh really?" Haleigha said, disbelief clear in her throat. "Cause I never would have guessed that with how much time you've spent at the guild rather than helping to find a way back home."

Aurelia scowled as a flare of anger began to stir in her. "That's not fair. I've done a lot of work trying to find a way home," she replied.

"Oh please, you haven't done shit!" Haleigha yelled.

"Okay that's enough!" Kailani snapped before slamming the laptop shut.

"Hey!" Haleigha cried.

"Aurelia is not the problem here," Kailani continued ignoring her friend's glare. "You are the problem. You're going crazy trying to find a way home. You're going to make yourself sick."

"Well I wouldn't have to try so hard if you two would help me," Haleigha replied. "But Betty Boop over there spends all her time at the guild hall and all you've done for the past few days is decorate this house. We aren't living here permanently."

"That is not true," Kailani replied. "Aurelia and I have spent a lot of time trying to figure out a way home. However we've both realized what you have yet to figure out…we're not going to find a way home any time soon."

Haleigha opened her mouth to argue when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Aurelia said and stormed out of the kitchen. She was surprised when she opened the door and found Natsu, Lucy, and Happy waiting on the other side with their gear by their sides.

"Hey guys," she greeted as a smile began to light across her face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi Aurelia," Natsu said smiling. "We wanted to ask you guys a question. Can we come in?"

"Oh yeah sure," Aurelia replied stepping back to let her new friends in. "What's up?"

"Where are your friends?" Lucy asked. "We want to talk to them too."

"They're in the kitchen," Aurelia answered. "Um, I don't know if they're finished with their talk. Just let me see if-"

"It's okay," Kailani interrupted her dragging a sullen Haleigha into the entrance way. "We're done talking. What's going on guys?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to go on a mission with us," Happy said without beating around the bush.

Kailani blinked in surprise. "You want us to go on a mission with you three?" she asked skeptically.

"Not just us," Natsu replied. "Erza and Gray too. They're probably on their way to the train station right now."

"Awesome!" Aurelia exclaimed. "I'm totally game! Just let me throw some stuff together."

"Wait hold on," Kailani said stopping Aurelia in her tracks. "We're not even a part of your guild. And we just got here. We don't know how to use our powers that well yet."

"The best way to learn is by doing," Natsu replied.

"And it doesn't matter if you're not in the guild yet," Lucy added. "This is just a chance to get some experience, and some jewels. I mean the rent on this place must be crazy." The three girls winced simultaneously. Lucy looked back and forth between them. "Wait, you mean this place is cheap?"

"Well um, we don't actually have to pay anything for the house," Kailani said sheepishly.

"You mean it's free!" Lucy cried.

"We found directions for the house in Lani's purse," Aurelia replied. "The deed was on the kitchen counter."

"Well, you still need money for other stuff," Natsu said. "Come on, you should totally come. It'll be fun."

"I'm going," Aurelia stated before turning to Kailani and Haleigha. "Guys?"

Kailani looked a little unsure but finally nodded her head. "We'll go," she said. Haleigha's frown grew, but she seemed to have admitted defeat and kept her mouth shut. "Just give us ten minutes to pack our bags together. Is there anything besides clothes that we'll need?"

"I would bring a snack or two," Lucy replied. "And if you fight with weapons you need to bring them too."

"Got it," Aurelia said before hurrying off to her room. She quickly shoved some clothes into her new red backpack. She packed up her new IPod, in this world they were called sound pods, before hurrying to the kitchen and tucking a few apples into the front pocket of her bag. On a whim she tossed the butcher knife into the bag too before hurrying back to the front door. Kailani and Haleigha were coming down the stairs just as she got there.

"Okay so all windows are locked?" Kailani asked.

"Yeah, we've never even opened them," Haleigha said.

"How about the back door?" Kailani questioned.

"I just checked it. It's locked up tight," Aurelia assured her friend.

"Good. And we all have what we need? Aurelia, did you remember to pack underwear?" Kailani asked.

Aurelia scowled. "Lani, stop being such a mother hen," she sighed. "And why even ask that when you know half the time I don't even wear underwear."

Kailani rolled her eyes. "I guess we're good to go then," Lani said. They were all about to walk out the door when they heard the patter of little feet and a soft bark. All of them turned around to see Bones sitting in front of the stairs staring indignantly up at them.

"Shit, Bones!" Aurelia exclaimed. "He can't stay here by himself!"

"Well it's too late to find anyone to watch him for us," Kailani replied.

"I guess he's going to have to come with us," Aurelia said scooping the small dog up into her arms.

"What?!" Haleigha cried. "Relia, he can't come with us. He's completely useless."

Aurelia shrugged her shoulders unconcerned. "We'll just have to leave him in whatever room we stay in," she said turning to head out the door again.

"Dogs aren't allowed in hotels," Haleigha pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time I smuggled him into a building that doesn't allow dogs," Aurelia returned already halfway down the sidewalk. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were following close behind her.

"Come on," Kailani said and started to follow the others before noticing the big bulk in Haleigha's backpack. She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her back. "Hel, ditch the laptop."

"Fine," Haleigha whined and left the laptop on the hall table. "Let's get this nightmare over with." The two girls hurried to catch up with their group. A rush of excitement began to fill the air as the three girls headed to the train station. Soon they would be on their way to their first mission.


	4. Pairing Up

**Author's Note: **Alright! The mission has begun! Hopefully the girls get along with their designated partners. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the creator and writer of the manga and anime show. Also, the concept of the girl's magic is derived from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own nothing from that show either and the rights belong to the creator and writer of that given show.

* * *

><p>The girls and their new friends reached Magnolia station quickly, and glanced around for the rest of Team Natsu. "Does anyone see Gray or Erza?" Lucy asked scanning the platform.<p>

"I think I do," Aurelia replied pointing towards a towering stack of suitcases and other gear halfway down the platform. "At least I see her luggage anyway."

"Does she really need all that luggage?" Kailani asked.

"Only according to her," Lucy replied as they all headed towards their other teammates.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted the two enthusiastically. "Look who agreed to come."

"Good, I'm glad you're here," Erza said formally. "This job could prove to be tricky and the more hands on board the better."

"Not to mention it'll give you guys some experience," Gray added smiling at the three of them. Aurelia hid a smile when she saw that his gaze remained on Lani.

"So what are the details of the job?" Haleigha asked, and for someone who was acting like they were being dragged along she sure sounded interested.

"We'll discuss that once we're onboard," Erza declared. "Now you all have everything that you need?"

"Yeah, we're all packed," Aurelia replied cheerfully. "Besides there wouldn't be time to go back now. It looks like they're letting people on the train."

"Speaking of train," Natsu said. "Couldn't we just walk there?"

"NO!" the rest of them all exclaimed simultaneously.

"You're just going to have to put up with it, Natsu," Lucy sighed as they began to board the train. She then turned to the three girls. "He gets motion sickness."

"We know," Aurelia replied. Lucy looked confused.

"You mean when you were watching us live our lives?" she questioned.

Aurelia winced. "Yeah," she said. "I kind of feel like we owe you all an apology."

"Well, you said you didn't know we were real so it's alright," Lucy replied cheerfully. "Actually, I guess this whole thing is even weirder for you and your friends than it is for us."

"Weird is an understatement," Aurelia laughed.

Haleigha scowled as she watched the two blondes tucking their luggage away in the luggage rack. "Look like Relia found herself a new best friend," she muttered to Kailani.

"So?" Kailani replied unconcerned. "She's allowed to make friends, Hel."

"I know. I'm just saying that she should be more focused…"

"I will not listen to you whine about finding a way home for this whole mission, Haleigha," Kailani said firmly. "Just let it go and try and live a day without obsessing over it." Haleigha frowned but didn't reply. Kailani just sighed at her friend's surly behavior. Typically she was the most easy-going of their group, but this whole experience had her shaken up and her determination and failure of finding a way back home was beginning to push her over the edge. Kailani just hoped she'd accept they were going to be here for a while soon and move on.

The two girls slid into their seats with Haleigha sitting beside Erza. Kailani was pleased when Gray slipped in next to her. Across from them Aurelia, who had Bones sitting contentedly on her lap, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all resting comfortably watching people walking past them down the aisle. "Alright, everyone pay attention," Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed saluting the scarlet haired mage.

"The town we are traveling to has become victim of a group of murdering thieves," Erza said matter-of-factly.

"Murdering thieves?!" Kailani exclaimed nervously. She wished they had known this before they agreed to go on the mission. All three girls were new to having magic and she wasn't sure they were ready for this. She particularly worried about her own magic. While Aurelia and Haleigha seemed to be able to use theirs freely by will hers appeared to happen more randomly.

Erza seemed to guess her concern and smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry," she said. "Each of you will partner with one of us."

"Well that's a relief," Kailani sighed.

"Did the job notice say anything more about the job?" Aurelia asked.

"No," Erza replied. "Just that a pair or group of experienced mages should take the job."

"This isn't an S-Class quest, is it?!" Aurelia asked excitedly.

Gray chuckled at her enthusiasm. "No," he answered her. "But that doesn't mean it won't be dangerous. Stick with your partner and don't rush into anything."

"Who are we partnering up with?" Aurelia asked sneaking a sly look in Natsu's direction.

"We'll decide that later," Erza declared. "Right, now let's just try and enjoy the train ride." No sooner had she spoken than the train slowly started moving on the tracks. Natsu groaned and slumped down in his seat.

"Aw, poor guy," Happy said sympathetically scooching over in his seat to be nearer to his best friend.

"Wow, that looks painful in reality than it does on the anime show," Haleigha stated.

"Yeah it really takes a lot out of him," Happy replied.

"He's not going to puke, is he?" Haleigha asked insensitively.

"Hel," Lani scolded.

"What?! I'm just asking," Hel cried.

"He should be fine," Erza assured them.

"Uh, hey Lani?" Lucy called. "Does your friend get motion sick too?"

Kailani glanced across the seat and smiled when she saw Aurelia leaning against the window, eyes closed. "No," Kailani laughed. "Unlike Natsu, Relia finds the motion comforting. She's just asleep. She'll probably be out for the whole journey."

"She's sleeping?!" Lucy cried leaning back against the seat. "My friends are so weird!"

"Look who's talking," Happy teased.

"You better watch your mouth, Cat!" Lucy yelled. Lani smiled as she watched the scene unfold. She had to admit there were worse shows they could have been sucked into.

Two and a half hours later and the group had finally arrived at their destination. "Thank god that's over with," Natsu sighed stumbling a little as he stepped off the train. "Now, I could use some grub."

"You'll have to eat later," Erza said firmly. "Right now we need to consult with town's mayor. He's the one who sent out the job notice."

"Can't it wait?" Natsu whined. "I'm hungry." He quickly baulked however when Erza shot him a death glare. Aurelia laughed before hooking an arm through the fire dragon slayer.

"I'll join you for food when we finish speaking with the mayor," she told him. Natsu grinned down at her as they followed Erza and the rest of the gang to the mayor's house in the town's center.

"Wow, nice place," Haleigha noted staring up at the four floored building and its expansive grounds.

"Yeah, no kidding," Gray agreed as they walked down the graveled walkway.

"There's no time for dawdling," Erza scolded them. "We're on a job, not vacation."

"Ah man, she's awesome!" Haleigha whispered worshipfully.

"Uh sure…awesome," Gray agreed giving the spiky red head a strange look.

"Don't worry she's not crazy," Lani said stepping up to Gray's other side. "She's just a really big Erza fan. A lot of people are in our world."

Gray laughed. "That's gonna be hard to get used," he said. "It's weird that you know everything about us and we know nothing about you."

"I guess you're just gonna have to get to know us the old fashioned way," Lani replied as they stepped up to the gilded doors. Erza knocked on the brass knocker and the door was shortly opened by the mayor's butler.

"Yes?" he greeted his shrewd eyes scanning the large group.

Erza held up the job notice. "We're mages from the Fairy Tail Guild," she explained. "We're answering the job request your mayor sent out."

"Ah yes, of course," the Butler replied sounding rather bored but stepped aside to let them in, although he scowled as Bones ran past his feet. "If you'll just follow me please." The butler walked ahead and they all followed a short distance behind.

"Okay, I'm just calling it right now, the butler did it," Aurelia whispered into Kailani's ear.

Kailani sighed. "Why did I know you were going to say that?" she replied smiling fondly at her friend. Aurelia just smiled brightly before hurrying over towards Haleigha.

"Why would she think the butler did it?" Gray asked quietly.

"Because she watches way too much T.V.," she replied.

The group came to a stop in front of a large mahogany door. "If you will just wait here a moment, I will let the mayor know of your arrival," the Butler told them before disappearing through the thick doors. A moment later the door reopened. "The mayor will see you."

"Thank you," Erza replied leading the way into what was clearly the mayor's office.

"Oh thank God!" the Mayor exclaimed rushing forward to shake all their hands. "Mages at last!"

Erza looked confused. "The job notice was just put up on our guild's request board. How long has this problem been going on?" she questioned.

"About two months now," the Mayor replied retaking his seat behind his desk whilst urging them all to take their own seats.

"I'm surprised you've had a hard time getting someone to take on the job," Erza said. "Especially since there's murder involved."

The mayor sighed and stared down at his hands, shaking his head. "Two towns around us have been struggling against dark guilds. We've just gotten overlooked."

"Well, you've got people on the job now!" Natsu exclaimed bursting out of his seat. "We'll get these guys out of your hair in no time, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed cried.

"Hold on you two," Erza said. "We still don't know the full details of the case." The pair reluctantly sat back down as Erza turned her attention back to the mayor. "Can you tell us about the robbery victims?"

"The families that have been robbed have suffered greatly," the Mayor told the group. "Some of them have even been left completely destitute."

"Destitute?" Aurelia exclaimed. "But I thought they were murdered by the thieves?"

"No," the Mayor replied. "That's the strange thing about the whole ordeal. The murder victims are not the people whose homes have been robbed."

"Then who are they killing?" Erza questioned.

"Just random people at random bars as far as we can tell," the Mayor sighed.

"Any specific bar?" Aurelia asked.

The mayor shook his head. "No," he answered. "Victims have been found in the back allies of all bars or nearby the bars."

"Is there any bar that they visited more than once?" Aurelia persisted.

They mayor tilted his head in consideration. "They do seem to favor Midnight Bites," he said finally.

"Then we'll start our search for these murderous thieves there,' Erza declared. "Don't worry sir. We'll get this taken care of."

"I hope so," the Mayor replied. "I'll have Norton show you out." He rang a little gold bell on his desk and the butler slipped back into the room.

"You rang, sir?" Norton inquired.

"Yes. Will you please show our town's saviors out please?" the Mayor asked.

"Of course, sir," Norton replied bowing before turning his gaze over the group. "Please, all of you, follow me."

"Oh and Norton?" the Mayor called. "See if you can find a treat for the dog. He's such a well behaved little thing."

"Of course, sir," Norton replied again. The group followed him back to the main entrance, stopping by the kitchen for a bone for Bones, and quickly left the house.

"Alright, so we need to get eyes on Midnight Bites," Erza stated as they walked back down the pathway. "We'll do shifts. Natsu and Aurelia why don't you two take the first shift? Then it'll go Lucy and Happy, Gray and Lani, and Hel and I will go last."

"I'm down with that," Natsu agreed smiling at Aurelia. "Me and you are totally gonna take down some thieves!"

"Totally. Let's go!" Aurelia cheered and the two hurried off towards the bar.

"Are you sure it was a good thing to put those two together?" Gray asked staring after them.

"They get along well so I'm sure they'll work well together," Erza replied.

"Yeah, but aren't you worried they'll run head first into trouble without thinking?" Gray pointed out.

"That's why I gave them the first shift," Erza exclaimed. "The murders have all taken place late during the night. I don't think they'll run into much trouble."

"You hope anyway," Lucy added.

"I wouldn't worry," Kailani cut in. "Aurelia's a bit of a wild card but she's good in a tough situation."

"I see a lot of potential in her," Erza agreed. "Now let's get back to the hotel. We should all try and get some rest, it'll be a long night. Lucy and Happy, you two should discuss strategies in case you run into our thieves."

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. "You don't have to worry about us. I can keep Lucy in line!"

"You can what?!" Lucy cried. "You better watch it, Cat. If you keep this up I'll be handing you over to the thieves myself!"


	5. On Surveillance

**Author's Note: **Wow! This chapter is longer than usual. Normally I try to keep it on the shorter end. Well anyway we've really gotten into the mission here. I'm not the greatest at writing action scenes so bare with me. I'm sure with more practice my skills will improve. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the writer and creator of the manga and anime show. I also based the girl's power on the basis of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own nothing from that T.V. show and all rights belong to the creator and writer of that show.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Finally, I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed plopping onto a barstool.<p>

"Me too," Aurelia agreed sitting down next to him. She sent a cursory glance around the bar. It was nothing fancy, although definitely up to codes. Most of the patrons here probably had a middle class income.

Her attention was immediately captured by the bartender. "What can I get you guys?" he asked.

"I'll have a beer," Aurelia replied.

"Easy enough," the Bartender said before turning to Natsu. "And you?"

"I'll have a beer, too, but what would you recommend for food?" Natsu asked.

"Definitely the onion rings," the Bartender said leaning over the bar. "We have the best beer batter onion rings. They're delicious, especially with our homemade horseradish sauce. And I'm not just trying to push them on you for a sale. I could eat them all day, every day. Where do you think all these extra pounds come from?"

Aurelia laughed as the bartender showcased his beer belly. "We'll have two orders," she said laughing.

"I'll get them right out for you," the Bartender replied. A few minutes later he placed their orders down in front of them. "Enjoy kids. Hope you have a good date."

"Oh, we're not…" she started to say but the bartender had already walked off to another customer.

"Man, these are good!" Natsu exclaimed having already dug into his basket of onion rings. Aurelia eagerly tucked into her own.

"Mmm," she moaned as the onion ring practically melted on her tongue. When she'd finished she grabbed for her beer and chugged half of it down.

"Thirsty?" Natsu asked looking amused. His own beer was mostly untouched.

She shrugged. "I haven't been out drinking in a while," she replied. "Although I probably shouldn't really be drinking while on a job." She wasn't tipsy yet, but she knew if she finished her beer it would be one step down a slippery slope.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he told her. "Erza put us on the early shift. I doubt we'll see any action." He picked up his own beer then and chugged it down. "Finish what's left of yours while I order us another round. I bet I can chug mine down faster."

"You're on!" Aurelia cried picking up her glass and chugging it down as Natsu flagged down the bartender. Their drinks had just arrived when she caught sight of a suspicious looking man who'd stepped into the bar. She couldn't see any details of the man's face from where she sat but she could tell the man was scanning the crowd for someone as he made his way to a booth in the back. She noted that he would be able to see everyone in the bar from where he sat. She felt uneasy as she realized the man could easily be hiding a weapon in the black trench coat he was wearing.

"Natsu wait," she said grabbing the dragon slayer's arm and lowering it and his beer back to the bar.

"What is it?" he asked before smiling teasingly. "You're not chickening out of our bet, are you?"

"No. Do you see that man who just walked in?" she asked tilting her head in the direction of the booth the man was sitting at.

Natsu sent a glance over her shoulder and nodded. "What about him?" he questioned and then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, do you think he's one of our guys?"

"I don't know," Aurelia replied. "But he looked like he was looking for someone when he walked in."

"Like one of his partners?" Natsu asked looking around the bar again.

"I was thinking his next victim," Aurelia said.

Natsu sent her a confused look. "But the murder victims have all been random," he pointed out.

Aurelia shook her head. "I don't think they're as random as they seem," she told him. "Look, I could be wrong but…I don't trust anyone wearing a trench coat."

"Okay," Natsu replied immediately. "Let's keep an eye on him. Maybe we can figure out who he's singling out." They spent the rest of their shift keeping a close eye on the man. It became clear he was definitely keeping his eye on someone.

"Hey guys! How'd your shift go?" They both instantly turned their eyes on Lucy and Happy.

"Hey Lucy," Aurelia greeted her new friends smiling. "Happy."

"I guess you two are ready to take over?" Natsu asked standing up from his barstool.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. "We're ready for duty!"

"Good," Aurelia replied, "Because you're gonna want to keep an eye on Trench Coat man in the back booth."

Lucy turned her head and spared the man a quick glance. "Why? Do you think he's one of our culprits?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Natsu answered her. "He's been keeping a close watch on someone by that table over there." He nodded his head towards a table by the bathrooms. "Try and figure out who, alright?"

"You've got it," Lucy replied. "You two better get to the hotel and get some sleep."

"I plan on it," Aurelia yawned and quickly hopped off her barstool. A little too quickly apparently. Her feet couldn't find solid ground and she stumbled forward a little before Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and held her upright.

"Looks like winning the bet didn't do you any favors," he laughed.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled good naturedly.

"You better find yourself a hangover cure," Lucy said.

"Yeah, Erza will kill you if you can't work tomorrow," Happy agreed.

"Don't worry," Aurelia told them smiling. "It wouldn't be the first time I'd work through a hangover."

"I'll bet! Especially if you're this much of a lightweight," Natsu teased as he steered her out of the bar. She gave his arm a playful slap. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel and hit the sack. She was excited for tomorrow.

Kailani woke to the sound of the hotel's alarm clock and quickly shut it off before it could wake either Aurelia or Haleigha up. Neither one of them were particularly pleasant when their sleep was disrupted. She quickly reset the alarm for Haleigha's shift and then set about getting ready. She dug through her bag for clothes but couldn't decide what to wear. She picked up a skirt and laid it out on a chair, considering it. A skirt was hardly practical, but she could just picture Gray's face when he saw her in it.

"What are you doing?" she heard a groggy voice call out and turned to see Aurelia blinking sleepily at her.

Kailani smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Aurelia yawned. "Why are your clothes strewn all over the room?" she asked sitting up now.

Kailani was glad it was too dark for Aurelia to notice the blush that had flared across her face. "I can't decide what to wear?" she admitted.

"Lani, you're not going on a date," Aurelia pointed. "Where something practical."

"Yeah, you're right," Kailani said and stashed the skirt back into her bag.

"Aren't I always?" Aurelia replied smugly. "Now shut up so I can go back to bed."

"I didn't even….ooh!" she sighed in frustration. Sometimes she would really like to strangle that girl. She quickly picked up a pair of jeggings up off the floor and slid them on. She decided on blue tank-top with thick straps. She added a corset over it. Just because she was on a mission didn't mean she couldn't look cute. Tying half her hair up she exited the room and walked down to the lobby where her and Gray had decided to meet up earlier. When the elevator door opened she saw that he was already there waiting.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she replied a little shyly. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Gray coughed and shook them out of it.

"So we should get going. Lucy will kill us if we're late," Gray said.

"Do you think we'll have to fight anyone?" she asked growing nervous. The severity of what they were doing was beginning to settle in now, and she once again remembered that her magic wasn't as reliable as Hel's or Aurelia's.

"Hey, don't worry," Gray assured her. "I'll be with you. If any fighting breaks out, I've got you covered." She smiled at him as they walked into the bar. Gray smiled back before his eyes scanned the bar. "There's Lucy." They headed to the bar where they saw Happy and the celestial spirit mage sitting.

"Oh, thank God!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw them. "I've been dying to get out of here."

"Rough night?" Gray teased.

"Ugh! I can't even tell you how many perverts have tried to hit on me tonight," Lucy sighed and turned to Lani. "I'd stick close to Gray if I were you. Maybe they won't try to grab a feel if they think you're with someone."

"Noted," Kailani replied. "Men are such perverts."

"Got any information for us before you go?" Gray asked the pair.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered. "Suspects number one and two in the back booth are watching possible victim in the pink dress at the table nearest the bathrooms." She and Gray both sent quick looks in both directions.

"You're sure that's the woman they're looking at?" Lani asked.

"Positive," Lucy replied "Happy flew over in the pretense of using the restroom and saw clearly which one they're looking at."

"They haven't made a move for her yet," Happy said. "We thought for sure when the second guy came in that they were going to make a move, but they've been stationary all night."

"So they didn't come in together?" Gray questioned.

"No, only one of them was here when we arrived for our shift," Lucy said standing up. "Good luck with your shift and keep an eye on the woman they're targeting. I suspect they'll follow her out when she leaves."

"We'll keep our eyes on her," Lani assured Lucy. "Get to the hotel and get some sleep." She and Gray sat down as they watched Lucy and Happy leave the bar.

They had been surveilling the bar for an hour now, but their suspects hadn't made a move, nor had their potential victim left the bar. "They're definitely waiting for her to leave," Kailani said turning to Gray.

He nodded his head. "I wonder if that's why she hasn't left yet," he pondered. "Maybe she knows she's being watched."

"No, I don't think so," Kailani replied. "She looks far too relaxed."

"You know, if these guys are picking a certain victim to target then these murders haven't been random," Gray stated.

"I know," Lani responded. "Multiple people have come and gone since we've been here. They could have gone after anyone of them." Gray nodded his head in agreement. "We need to find out more about these guys."

"Yeah, but how?" Gray asked. Kailani stared thoughtfully at the bartender before flagging him down.

"What can I get you?" he asked jovially.

"I'll have a Blue Hawaiian," she ordered smiling up at the bartender, batting her eyes a little, and leaning over the bar a little, giving the man a good glance at her breasts.

"One Blue Hawaiian coming up," the Bartender replied.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked amused.

She winked at him. "Just watch," she answered and turned back to the bartender when he placed her drink in front of her. She went to hand him his money when he held his hands up.

"Your drinks on the house," he told her and began to wipe down the bar nearby.

Kailani took a sip of her drink and smiled brightly. "This is the best Blue Hawaiian I've had in a while," she exclaimed. "You must be the bartender extraordinaire."

"Ha!" the Bartender laughed. "If I was I wouldn't be worrying about business. As it is…" He gestured around the bar and Kailani skimmed the light crowd. The place was hardly dead, but it was pretty empty for a Friday night.

"I guess the murders in town have been scaring customers off," she said sympathetically taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, nothing ends a night out like getting a visit from the Grim Reaper," the Bartender replied. Kailani choked on her drink, barely managing to swallow the liquid down before coughing violently. Gray began patting her back. "Are you alright miss?"

"Yes," Kailani assured the concerned man, smiling. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh. You're funny."

"Yeah I got into the wrong business," the Bartender said. "I should have been a comedian. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about keeping my business afloat."

"So you own this bar," she said. "It's a great establishment. Good atmosphere."

The man shrugged. "I just know what I'd like to go to after a tough week," he replied. "Just a non-fancy place that has booze and music where I can have a good time without worrying about impressing anyone. Ironically being the owner has snatched that concept from me."

Lani and Gray chuckled. "I bet you know your patrons pretty well, though," Gray said. "A joint like this must attract a lot of regulars."

"I'd like to think I've got a pretty good grasp of all my customers," the Bartender agreed.

Kailani leaned in closer then, preparing to pounce. "How about the men in the back booth?" she inquired. "The ones in the black trench coats? What do you know about them?"

The bartender glanced towards the men and scowled. "Just that there in here every night, but they never order anything. No food. No drinks. They just sit there until the bar closes at two," he told them.

"They're regulars then?" Gray asked.

"No. Not until two months ago when the murders started hap…" the Bartender's face paled as he made the connection. "Oh my God! I have to call the town's knights."

"Wait!" Kailani called.

"You don't have to call anyone," Gray said. "You already have people on the job."

The Bartender looked back and forth between them. "You two are knights?" he asked.

Gray pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal his blue Fairy Tail stamp. "We're mages from the Fairy Tail guild," he said quietly. "A team of us have been scouting the place all night."

"Ah," the Bartender remarked. "Well that explains why you all seemed to know each other. I thought the first two were on a date. I didn't know what to make of the cheerleader and the blue cat."

"You thought Natsu and Aurelia were on a date?" Gray asked perplexed.

"Is that their names?" the Bartender asked before answering the ice-make mage. "They acted like they were. They were never more than a foot apart. I thought they made a cute couple."

"Well they were just keeping an eye on the place," Kailani replied although in her head she was thinking Aurelia wouldn't have minded it being an actual date.

"So are you two going to take them in now?" the Bartender asked.

"We don't have enough evidence against them," Gray told him.

"Right now all we have against them are coincidences," Kailani added.

"We're waiting for them to make a move. To catch them in the act," Gray said.

"Don't worry," Kailani assured the Bartender who looked nervous. "We know who they're targeting. We're gonna keep her safe."

"Or Erza and your friend Haleigha will," Gray said. "They should be taking over any minute. Lani looked at the clock and was surprised to see that there were only ten minutes left to their shift. She was even more surprised to find herself disappointed she didn't have more time alone with Gray.

'This wasn't a date,' she scolded herself mentally before turning to the bartender. "I promise you no one's dying at this bar tonight," she told him.

"I'll leave you two it then," the man said and quickly went around and took care of his neglected customers.

Shortly after, Erza and Haleigha arrived to relieve them from their shift. "Well what's our status?" Erza asked abruptly.

"The two men in the back booth are definitely our guys," Gray said filling her in.

"They're after the woman in the pink dress. She's the only girl here besides us now," Lani added.

"We think they're waiting until the woman leaves," Gray added.

"What happens if the woman leaves with her friends?" Haleigha asked.

"Then they'll keep coming back night after night until they get her alone," Lani answered. "They've come here every night for two months."

"Every night for two months?" Erza exclaimed looking horrified. "But that would mean not only are they more organized than we thought, but there's more of them than we thought. Enough to cover seven bars!" All of them looked grim.

"You two be careful," Gray said getting up.

"We will," Erza assured him.

Kailani followed Gray out of the bar in a daze. "Are you okay?" he asked when they were back at the hotel.

"No," she admitted. "I don't know what we stepped into, but it's way more than just a case of some thuggish thieves."

"It's gonna be okay," Gray told her. "We'll figure it all out tomorrow." She smiled at him. "Now I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Gray," she said slipping inside her hotel room and falling exhausted onto her bed. She was so tired even Aurelia's snoring couldn't keep her up.

Haleigha and Erza had been at the bar for forty minutes when their stood up from her table and said goodbye to her friends. The men at the back booth stood abruptly as well.

"Alright, now's our time to make a move," Erza said watching the two head for the door after the woman who'd left. "I'm going out the back, you go out the front. All previous murders at this bar have taken place in the alley next to it. Do not go in that alley until I yell now, got it?"

"But what if they're about to kill the victim?" Hel asked but backed off when Erza gave her one of her more intimidating stares.

"Not until I yell now," the scarlet haired mage ordered again. "Now let's go." Haleigha quickly exited through the front door and glanced around. She cursed when she saw no one around, realizing this meant the men had already grabbed the woman. She quickly headed to the corner of the building adjacent with the alley, but stopped before she breached it. She leaned up against the wall and cautiously peeked into the alley. The two men were standing over the woman, who wasn't moving.

Hel ducked her head out of the alley hoping the woman was still alive and resisting the urge to jump in there and pound the daylight of the two men. She had an order she had to follow. Still, she couldn't resist chancing another glance into the alley. This time she saw Erza charging at the two men.

"Requip!" Erza cried and two swords immediately appeared in the mages hand.

"I was wondering when we'd have to put up with mages from a legal guild," one of the men said, sounding amused. "Ramelan, take care of her." Haleigha watched as the man called Ramelan requipped into a black metal armor covered with the word puppeteer. He lifted his hands an Erza's swords lifted up into the air. The man then seemed to beckon someone with his arms and her swords floated gently towards him. Hel gazed on in amazement as the man motioned the swords to turn around and point at Erza. Hel didn't wait for the final gesture. Stepping out from around the corner the men didn't have a chance to make any move against her before she sent a flash fire at the men, being careful to keep the dangerous flames away from Erza and the unconscious woman.

One of the men were able to avoid the flame, but the other's leg got hit trying to dodge out of the way. She could hear the man's blood curdling scream. She was about to send more fire at them when the one who'd avoided her flame grabbed onto his injured partner and teleported them away. Haleigha quickly dropped to her knees beside the unconscious woman and pressed to fingers on her neck. She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse.

"I didn't yell now," Erza said stepping up beside her and the woman.

"You can yell at me later," Hel replied. "Right now you need to tell the bartender to call for a healer. I'll stay here and help her as best I can." Erza looked a little taken aback to be given orders for once instead of giving them, but quickly shook herself into action and ran back into the bar. Hel stayed by the woman's side until an ambulance pulled up and took the woman to the nearest hospital. She and Erza began to walk back to the hotel.

"You made a good call to step into the alley when you did," Erza told her breaking the silence.

"Pretty risky testing my judgment calls when I'm new to all this," Hel replied. She had known it was a test; had known Erza was never going to call her into the battle.

"You won't always be new to this," Erza said. "You'll have to learn how to make your own judgments, and the sooner you learn the better off you'll be. You made a good call tonight."

"Well, I'm about to make another," Hel responded. "We need to wake the others up and tell them what's going on."


End file.
